


It's a hug, I'm hugging you.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, arrested development quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles finally get together, though no one really notices because they were already adorably codependent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a hug, I'm hugging you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tzzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzzzz/gifts).



> For the exchange tzzzztzz asked for "Scott/Stiles - Scott and Stiles are so schmoopy everyone thinks they're joking" and also if possible arrested development quotes. Hopefully I delivered.

He couldn’t tell you when it started because he wasn’t even sure himself. It’s not like one day he woke up and decided he was in love with his best friend. But on the other hand it almost felt like that’s exactly what happened. Sometimes Scott thought he’d always been in love with Stiles. He’d just never realized it because it was wrapped in years of comfortable friendship and a closeness he’d never had with anyone else. Feeling like this about Stiles felt as natural as breathing but even that scared him, terrified by how easy it was.

Scott thought the hardest part would be telling Stiles. They’d been friends for what felt like forever and Scott was so afraid of changing that; ruining it because he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t control the way he felt around him, how whenever he walked into a room he’d naturally search Stiles out. 

So he didn’t tell him at all for a long time, long enough that it started to strain things anyway and Stiles of course, took notice. It got to the point where they weren’t speaking, because Stiles had no idea why everything was so messed up and Scott sure as hell wasn’t saying anything. 

It wasn’t too surprising when after a few weeks of this Stiles snuck into his room, well stumbled in because he’d never been particularly graceful. He sprawled out on the bed next to him, but there was a tense line to his shoulders and subconsciously Scott moved closer until they were almost touching. 

“We finally gonna talk about this or what?” Sometimes he forgot how blunt Stiles could be because it was so rarely directed at him. It was almost painful looking at him, furious and frustrated, hands tapping out an irregular rhythm against his jeans. 

Scott looked away. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Bullshit.” He snapped and it was easy to hear the hurt in his voice. “You’ve been ignoring me for weeks.”

“I’m not ignoring you.” He protested futilely. “I’ve just been busy--” he stopped, cutting himself off because the lie sounded hollow to his own ears so it must have been worse for Stiles. 

Stiles looked him over, still angry but more reflective now.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m not going to be angry or whatever you think I’m going to do.” He murmured quietly. 

Scott shook his head and sighed. “I think this might be the exception.”

“There’s no exceptions to us.” Stiles insisted. “We’re Scott and Stiles, the dynamic duo.”

“Why can’t you just let it go?” 

“Because whatever this is, it’s making you ignore me. We haven’t talked in days and I’m sick of it. So I’m not gonna ignore it and I’m not going away until we work this out.” Stiles looked defiant as ever, just daring him to say otherwise. 

Somehow even with how annoyed he was, Scott couldn’t help but feel fond.

He must have been quiet for too long because some of the certainty slipped away and Stiles fidgeted restlessly. “Scotty, c’mon I can’t talk about this by myself. It’s kind of two person conversation.”

Scott gave up because he’d never liked fighting with Stiles anyway, hated it more than anything. He just had to trust that if Stiles didn’t feel the same way they could get past this, he owed their friendship at least that much faith. 

Stiles probably would have said more, no doubt something witty, but he stopped at the very first touch of Scott’s hand against his face. They were touching now, close enough that Scott could smell Stiles’ aftershave and feel the heat off his shoulder. 

“I don’t feel much like talking.” Scott offered, smiling, before he leaned in. 

It wasn’t much. Just a quick press of lips, but when he pulled back Stiles looked wrecked by it, eyes wide and breath stuttered. 

Scott raised an eyebrow, Stiles blinked, and then in an instant was pressed up against him, grinning widely even as he wrapped his arms around him. “Yeah, who needs talking?” He sounded somewhat breathless, but he was laughing and it was one of the best moments of Scott’s life. Definitely in the top ten. 

He never thought dating Stiles would be hard, because really it was exactly like being his best friend, only now sleepovers and video game marathons tended to end much more enjoyably. 

A month, a really really great month, passes by and they decide to tell everyone else. They weren’t exactly hiding it but they were always pretty close physically, so it wasn’t surprising to anyone to see Scott and Stiles curled around each other or having their hands brush when they walked in the hallways. Once Scott had been trying to cheer Stiles up and he’d even gotten pecked on the cheek for it and no one had looked twice. 

Still Scott thought they probably should say it more clearly. 

“I think that hickey on your neck is a pretty clear sign.” Stiles said wryly, smirking as he eyed it with some pride, uncaring about the mark on his own neck. 

Scott felt his face heat up and his hand reached up and pressed against the mark, rubbing against it. Stiles’ smirk only widened and Scott rolled his eyes, nudging him. 

“I’m being serious, we should tell them.” Scott paused, frowning. “Unless you don’t want to? Because I don’t want to pressure you into anything. It’s your choice too.”

Stiles shook his head and slinked an arm around his waist, pulling him back down against the bed until Scott had been suitably, forcibly cuddled against him. It was awkward with limbs colliding into one another and they were both too hot already but neither moved away. “We’ll tell them okay?” 

He hummed in agreement and Stiles rolled his eyes before grabbing the remote and turning Netflix back on. 

“Now the story of a wealthy family who lost everything--”

Later on Scott will realize that it’s technically his fault for not specifying how they should tell everyone. But when it first happens he’s just flat out confused. 

They’re sitting at lunch and Scott’s trying to remember what they covered in biology last week because he knows it’s going to be on the test when Stiles sits down. Scott smiles at him and slides his lunch tray over. 

He has maybe half a second to recognize the mischievous look in Stiles’ eyes before it happens. “Thanks babe.” Stiles said grinning.

Scott stared at him mouth open wide, but it’s like he’s the only one who even noticed. Halfway through lunch Scott reminds Stiles about his history test tomorrow and it happens again. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, you’re a lifesaver honey.”

His face is definitely red and Scott looked around but Lydia and Allison are still talking and Isaac’s building what looks like a tower out of his mashed potatoes. 

Lunch ends and Scott pulls grabs Stiles and drags him into the locker room. Stiles is full on smirking, barely holding back his laughter. 

“What was that?” 

“What was what?” Stiles snickered, eyes bright. 

“Stiles.”

“Scotty.”

Scott stared at him and Stiles held his hands up. “Okay, okay. You wanted to tell them, I just thought we should have a little fun with it, you know?” 

“Honey?” Scott questioned, nose wrinkling. His abuela, the one who he saw maybe once every other year and pinched his cheeks, always called him honey. He’d never thought of it as a particularly relationship related name. 

Stiles’ smile curled open even wider. “I’ve got better names.” he promised. “But you have to admit, it’s pretty fun right?”

“It could be worse.” Scott agreed, thinking of a few names of his own. “But seriously no honey, deal?”

Stiles looked considerate and then he nodded. “Deal.”

Scott thought they wouldn’t have another chance for a while but Lydia invited them over to watch movies later. They all tried to hang out whenever they could, it was a nice break from the regularly scheduled programming of rogue werewolves, kanimas, and crazy hunters. 

Lydia and Allison sat on the impossibly comfortable couch, Isaac took a lounge chair and Scott sat down on the floor. Stiles came back in the room, looked around for a second, and then sat down with his head resting in Scott’s lap.

“Comfy?” Scott asked amused as Stiles squirmed until his face was pressed against Scott’s stomach to achieve the maximum amount of comfort and warmth. 

“It’s alright, dollface.” Stiles said and Scott rolled his eyes.

“I thought you said ‘better names’?” He said lowly glancing around to see if anyone heard. But that was the point wasn’t it? 

Stiles stuck out his tongue but said nothing else and Scott didn’t feel much like saying anything either when the movie started. At some point Scott’s hand slipped down into Stiles’ mess of a hair and started running through it. 

“Don’t stop sugarplum, feels nice.” Stiles’ muttered sleepily and Scott predicted he’d be asleep within fifteen minutes. It didn’t seem like Lydia would care if they stayed, Allison was already asleep, drooling against her shoulder and if Scott listened hard enough he could hear Isaac’s heartbeat slowing. 

Stiles was asleep in ten. 

Lydia rolled her eyes when she noticed. “Amateurs.” she muttered but she didn’t try to move away from Allison. 

“It’s been pretty stressful lately for everyone.” Scott said quietly, relieved to see Stiles asleep. It’d been months since the issue with the sacrifices but it had taken time to heal the wounds left behind. There were still nights where Stiles didn’t sleep at all, nights where Scott woke up and he was just pacing the room or staring down at a book, as if waiting for it to betray him again. 

“That’s all over with now.” Lydia said firmly and Scott knew she was right, but sometimes he wasn’t so sure; sometimes it just felt like they were just waiting for the next disaster to strike them. 

Lydia studied him for a moment and the look in her eyes softened. “You should get some sleep. If you can ignore the sound of Stiles snoring anyway.”

He laughed, low and warm and full of affection. It wasn’t snoring, not really, you couldn’t call the weird little mumbling breaths Stiles made snoring. “Don’t worry, I’ve got years of practice in dealing with it.”

Scott was the last to fall asleep and somehow still woke up before everyone else. He was almost uncomfortably warm and was uncomfortable aside from that, having slept in jeans and with his back pressed up against the couch. 

He paused, listening for a familiar sound and then felt himself start to smile. “Why are you squeezing me with your body?” He said opening his eyes and then closing them when all he found was the sun. 

Stiles was still leaning on him though he’d moved away in the night and was now more or less leaning on Scott’s thigh. His arms had wrapped around Scott’s middle and his legs were pressed against his own. “It’s a hug, I’m hugging you.”

“Is that what they call it now?”

Stiles squinted up at him against the sunlight, hair sticking up chaotically in a thousand directions. “You insulting my hugging skills McCall?”

Scott laughed quietly. “Wouldn't dare. Though we’re going by McCall now? I’m sure I was promised better names.”

Stiles waved a hand lazily. “Better names, prettier names, whatever you want sweetheart.”

“We’ll see.” Scott said still smiling, unable to help it.

They left Lydia’s house a little while later, Stiles still half asleep and practically leaning on Scott’s shoulder. 

“He okay? He seems pretty out of it.” Allison asked surprised and Scott smiled, poking Stiles in the side and feeling irrationally delighted when he squirmed away. 

“He’s not much of a morning person, right Stiles?” 

“I don’t understand the question and I won’t respond to it.” Stiles muttered grumpily. 

Scott gave Stiles a ride home on the back of his bike, a little afraid that he’d fall off but the air seemed to wake him up a bit. “Want to come over? I promise to let you wake up before I destroy you at Halo.”

“In your dreams.” Stiles said with faux arrogance, cracking a smile. “But yeah, sounds great.”

Scott actually does end up destroying Stiles at halo, getting his best score in the process, which is kind of weird since they tend to be pretty even in terms of skill level. 

After the third round of this happening Scott decides he can’t take it anymore and pauses the game, ignoring Stiles’ squawk of outrage because that is so very much against the rules. 

“What’s up?” Stiles said but he looked jumpy, ready to bolt at a second’s notice. 

Scott just looked him over. “Why don’t you tell me?” He said kindly. 

“Why did you want to tell everyone about us?” Stiles said abruptly. 

Scott froze for a second, processing it and then felt nothing but alarm. “Is that what this is about? Because I told you before, we don’t have to say anything if you’re not comfortable with it--”

Stiles let out a frustrated sigh and jerked a hand through his hair. “I told you I was fine with it, I wasn’t lying. Just...just... Fuck, why is this so hard?” He looked annoyed but Scott could see it was directed at himself. 

“Hey, it’s fine dude.” Scott said comfortingly. “It’s not a big deal. I just didn’t want it to seem like I was hiding you or ashamed of you. I told everyone about Allison, didn’t seem like it should be any different with you.”

Stiles blinked, looking like the idea hadn’t occurred to him at all. Scott wondered what exactly had been running through his head, but figured Stiles would tell him if he wanted to. He moved closer, reaching out to grab one of Stiles’ hands. 

“I wanted to tell everyone because I’m proud of you and I’m proud of us.” Scott said softly, squeezing his hand lightly. “That’s all.”

Stiles looked down at their hands and then shook his head, smiling again. “Why are you so great?” 

“I’m really not that great.” Scott said, heart stuttering when Stiles shook his head again and slid onto his lap, long arms wrapping around his neck. “We’re in the living room, isn’t this kind of open?”

“You really, really are, and I think that requires some kind of gift.” Stiles said with that cocky smirk. Really Scott’s never been good at arguing against Stiles’ bad ideas and right now he’s not sure if this is a good idea or not, but he doesn’t particularly care. 

Scott thinks kissing Stiles is his favorite thing. He likes everything else they do, really likes it, but there’s something different about kissing someone you love; he’s never felt anything like it. 

Stiles is less focused on the kissing and more about touching, hands groping down to pull at his jeans even as he licks his way into his mouth. He bites down on his lower lip the way he knows Scott likes it and soothes away the hurt with his tongue a second later. 

Scott can’t really complain. 

They have to break away for air eventually but that doesn’t stop them. Stiles face is pressed against his neck, pushing out warm little huffs of breath and Scott tilts his head for better access. 

He’s not sure if it’s a wolf thing or not but his neck has always been sensitive and Stiles makes sure to spend some extra attention on it. “This is a really great present.” Scott said and then gasped when Stiles bit down, rolling his hips against him. Scott groans in response, grinding up as much as he can. 

Stiles pulled away, eyes dark and confident but his hand still around Scott’s neck, a comforting weight he can’t even think about pulling away from. “You think this is your present? Scotty, that’s adorable.”

Scott almost asks what his present is, but it’s easy to figure out when Stiles slides off his lap and onto his knees. Scott moves, lets Stiles pull his jeans away and doesn’t think about how this is definitely a bad idea. 

They’ve done this before once or twice, but always behind locked doors and not right out in Scott’s living room. Scott doesn’t say anything, just lets his hands sink into Stiles hair as he feels lips press against his thigh. 

It’d be rude to turn away a gift after all. 

Hands slam to his hips like bullets, hard for a second as if reminding him to pay attention and then settling still. Scott can’t look away, can’t breathe. He can tell Stiles is smirking, teeth skimming his thigh and going dangerously close to the one place he wants to be touched, only to go away, lips coming up to touch his stomach. 

“C’mon, you said it was a gift, not torture.” He whines, trying to shift his hips to get closer but those hands press down against him, keeping him still. He could move if he really wanted to, but that just ruins the game. 

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you?” Stiles said gleeful. “Good things come to those who wait.” Stiles moved closer and his hand wraps lazily around Scott’s cock, thumb rubbing over the head. 

Scott groaned in relief, head falling back against the couch. 

The hands stilled and he felt a tap against his side. He opened his eyes and found Stiles looking up at him, smile more sincere and this time Scott kept his eyes open. 

Embarrassingly it takes only a few strokes of those damn long fingers and Scott feels like he’s going to burst. He’s on the edge, almost teetering over when the hands pull away again. “I think you and I need to talk about the definition of gift.” he said, stuttering, trying to relax despite his heart feeling like he’s going a mile a minute. 

Stiles‘ lips wrap around his cock, sucking deep and Scott practically shouts, pulling tightly on his hair. “Holy fuck.” he said breathing sharply. “Next time warn a guy.”

He hums, as if laughing and Scott’s hips jerk up again. Stiles can’t take him very far but it’s still warm and good, better because it’s Stiles and there’s no one else Scott wants right now. 

Stiles’ clever little tongue swirls around the head of his cock and Scott can’t stop groaning, can’t stop talking even though he knows he’d be embarrassed by it any other time. 

“I want to make you feel good too.” Scott said, voice still shaking with little gasps and moans. “Can I make you feel good too?” Stiles shifts slightly and Scott has a better look now, can see Stiles’ hand down his own pants, can feel the way Stiles’ groans against his cock and that’s what sets him off, the idea--the evidence of Stiles’ liking this so much. 

Stiles’ swallows his climax down, hands still pressed against his hips. Just waiting, unusually patient for once. 

Scott doesn't know how long he sits there dazed but eventually he moves, hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin, Stiles’ moans more audible now. 

“C’mere, let me help you feel good.” Scott says and Stiles settles back on his lap, pulling off his jeans and his boxers. Scott can see now, can see the way Stiles’ hand is curled around his cock, can see him fucking into his own fist and he can’t help but join, wrapping around Stiles’ cock, trying to remember what he likes. 

“You close?” Scott says, nipping at Stiles’ neck, his other hand reaching around to rub at a nipple, thrilled at how ruined Stiles sounds when he does it. 

“What kind of question is that?” Stiles laughs out, but his face is red and his breathing is shaky. Scott moves his hand faster, wanting to see Stiles come undone, needing to see it. 

Scott mouths at neck, and bites down sucking a new mark where an old one had faded. It’s the push that Stiles’ needed and he comes, head falling on Scott’s shoulder. That’s where he stayed, panting into his shirt. 

Scott laughs and rubs down his back, touching the knobs on his spine. “You okay?” 

Stiles makes an effort to lift his head but ultimately fails. “Just give me a minute and you can think about how awesome my rewards are.”

He smiles, pressing his lips against Stiles’ brow. “They are pretty great.” He admits. 

“Damn right.” There’s that hint of teeth again, pressing against the side of his neck before settling into something softer, still lingering. 

“Scott?” The front door is open before he knows it, before he can even react, and Scott meets Allison’s surprised face head on. 

Stiles flails, falling to the floor with a yelp and Scott jumps to his feet, struggling to pull up his jeans. 

“Oh my god.” Allison exclaimed looking mortified. “I am so so sorry. You forgot your backpack at Lydia’s. I knocked, but I heard voices so I thought it was okay--I am so sorry.” She turns around, resolutely not looking at either of them. 

Stiles glares up at him from the floor. “Dude.” he hisses out. “What happened to the werewolf super hearing?” He paused looking considerate. “You must have been pretty into it if you couldn’t even hear her car pull up.”

“Oh my god.” Scott said. “How is this happening?”

“I am officially the King of Blowjobs.” Stiles said sounding entirely too gleeful for someone who was butt naked on the floor. 

Scott sat down, his face hidden by his hands. “I've made a huge mistake.”


End file.
